Nile
Appearance- "The last time someone touched my earring they lost a talon." ~Nile Nile is a beautiful Daffodil yellow, and her underbelly fades to a richer bannanna yellow. The middle row of scales on her neck and body all have gold dots in the middle of them, leading and ending at the tail. Nile's horns are a dusty white along with her talons. Nile's wing membrane is a bannanna with hints of brighter yellow and the tips have dusty gold speckles. The frill along her head is a dusty gold, while a small amount of dusty brown freckles cover her snout. Nile's eyes are a beautiful crystal blue that fades into a interesting teal green. At first glance Nile's earring looks like a normal star shaped sapphire, but it is really a Dream Visitor. Nile wears the Dream Visitor on her right ear, Nile stole the Dream Visitor from Sunny. Personality- "Some dragons say I have no heart. It's not because I don't have a heart, I just don't care." ~Nile Nile is the ultimate devil’s advocate, thriving on the process of shredding arguments and beliefs and letting the ribbons drift in the wind for all to see. Unlike Nile's more determined judging counterparts, Nile doesn't do this because she is trying to achieve some deeper purpose or strategic goal, but for the simple reason that it’s fun. No one loves the process of mental sparring more than Nile, as it gives her a chance to exercise her effortlessly quick wit, broad accumulated knowledge base, and capacity for connecting disparate ideas to prove her points. Nile's personality traits are love, passion, leadership, spirituality, insight, dynamism, aggression, intuition, reason, and expressiveness. Nile is direct-right out front often speaking her thoughts, but not intentionally hurting someone's feelings. Talk about an adventurous soul! Nile is an energetic SandWing who is not afraid of a challenge. Nile is actually fond of exploration, and enjoys experiencing new and foreign things. Her fear of boredom, however, sometimes gets her into trouble. Nile is extremely athletic, and excels at almost everything she puts her mind to. She's not just a physical adversary though, Nile possesses an abundance of street-smart cunning. Don't even bother being fake with her Nile can tell the difference between a lie and truth, for she values real dragons and is NOT afraid to talk back to someone. Nile does have some trust issues, so when you have her trust never throw it away because you will never get it back. Even though Nile is nice to strangers, she will never trust anyone just like that. Nile succeeds by becoming warm- hearted and generous, making her feel better if she helps others avoid what happened to her. Experiences of love, compassion, fun, joy, and pleasure are healing for Nile, all it takes is someone to actually see that and try to help. The challenge for Nile is to share joy and laughter without becoming to intense and angry, often having to calm herself. Nile has a fiery temper often interfering with her making friends, but those who see past it at first get to know her better. Along with that temper Nile has a fierce independence and often likes to accomplish tasks herself, sometimes pushing others away and refusing help, though Nile knows when she needs help and won't be selfish enough to ignore that. Biography "Hmm the only thing you need to know about my life is, let me think. Nothing!" ~Nile Being born alone in the desert, and finding your Mother's dead body next to your nest can make life a little tricky. Nile didn't know what had happened before she hatched, but she wasn't sure that she actually wanted to, especially if it meant meeting face to face with her Mother's killer. Nile crawled into her Mother's satchel to avoid danger and stayed there for 3 days, Nile would've died if it wasn't for Strike. Strike had been flying by making a delivery, when she saw the corpse. When Strike landed, she immediately searched through the satchel looking for goods but when Strike found Nile she picked up the dragonet in the satchel and flew home to the Scorpion Den. Nile remembered the strange dragon laying her down gently and then lifting Nile's head up giving her water and mushed up fruit. After a few days of caring a neutering from Strike, Nile was racing around getting into everything, including trouble. Strike often let the dragonet run around the house but wouldn't let Nile outside. After searching the satchel again Strike found a journal, not understanding most of it Strike did find a name list written on one of the pages though. Strike named the dragonet Nile, and adopted Nile as her own. Nile grew up strong and healthy, but after exploring every corner and crack in the house, Nile grew restless. Strike seemed to notice this and at the age of three started to train Nile, waking Nile up early in the morning and training for hours before Nile ate breakfast. Nile enjoyed the training at first finally getting to see the outside world, but Nile soon tried to hide in the mornings to avoid training. Nile's training consisted of daggers being thrown at the back of her head blind folded and having to catch them, chained up and dropped from the skies having to escape before she hit the ground, avoiding being stung by a pit of scorpions, and a lot of other techniques. Most dragons found this cruel of Strike, but Nile never was extremely hurt during these events, and Nile loved Strike. After training Nile would go to town with Strike and help Strike shop, trade, and do business. Thanks to Strike's training Nile was never mugged and at the age of five Strike let Nile venture around the Scorpion Den by herself. Nile loved buying things, and exploring the Scorpion Den, although she didn't trust very many dragons. One afternoon Nile had just stolen an apple when she saw a dragonet about her age getting bullied. Nile had felt a sense of anger rush through her as Nile discarded the apple she had been eating and snuck into the shadows watching quietly. The dragonets kept pushing the one dragonet around, but he didn't seem worried as he just looked into the shadows as if he could see Nile, which unsettled Nile greatly. As the dragons finished with the dragonet they left with his earring clutched in their talons. Nile crept out asking if he was okay. The dragonet smiled and nodded showing that he got the better deal, when they where busy pushing him around, he grabbed all their stash bags and replaced them with his own fruit in a sack bags. Nile was impressed with this and asked his name. "I'm Puncture." the dragonet answered with a crooked toothed grin. Nile meet up with Puncture everyday after that and the duo had it great. Strike often teased Nile about Puncture, but Strike liked him and they often both had Puncture over. Nile learned quickly that even though Puncture couldn't fight at all, he was a genius and arguing with him was a waste of time. Nile extremely wanted to learn how Puncture could just look at someone and know almost everything about them from their posture or facial expression. Puncture patiently taught Nile and soon Nile finally understood how Puncture saw the world. As they both grew older Weasel joined their small group, becoming the full on muscle. As Nile reached age ten Strike decided that Nile needed to see more of the world and took Nile on trips to different territories to trade, and just talk about gossip. Soon Nile new all the Pyrrhia territories and all the best places to trade. Nile soon gained a large interest in scrolls and loved reading about past events that had occurred in Pyrrhia, especially Darkstalker. After reading about the Dream Visitors Nile made it her goal to find one and take it, when Nile figured out Sunny had one in Jade Mountain she snuck into the school acting as if she was a student. Nile easily stole it and wears it proudly as an earring in her right ear. Nile often uses the Dream Visitor to find a dragon that has ever seen or known her Mother and hopefully gives Nile clues about her Father, alas Nile never found any clues. Nile started to leave the Scorpion Den more often along with Weasel and Puncture, but Nile always returned baring gifts for Strike. Nile often hangs around the Fire Pit Tavern meeting interesting dragons and seeing what she can scope out. One day Nile had sent Puncture and Weasel out on an errand, and as Nile flew over the desert she saw Strike in a fight with another Sandwing. Without thinking Nile dove down and tackled the Sandwing to the ground ripping and shredding at whatever touched her talons. When Nile shook herself out of the anger the Sandwing lay dead underneath her disfigured and bloody. Nile backed away in horror but the feeling disappeared as Nile helped Strike to her feet and brought Strike home. Nile did for Strike what Strike had done for her so many years ago, when Strike was healed which only took a few days Strike told Nile that the Sandwing Nile killed was a guard of the Palace. Nile was curious on why a guard would be this far into the desert, Nile told Puncture and Weasel about her plan and they agreed, but Puncture said if something happened he would come for her. Nile flew in the cover of night quickly reaching the Palace. Nile studied the wall and the guard placement easily finding a way into the Palace. Nile walked through the halls watching everything and decided to help herself to some treasures. Nile was so caught up in finding the treasury Nile didn't notice that a guard was walking in her direction. When the guard saw Nile she tried to fly but was taken down by five guards, but not after taking a couple out herself. Nile was brought to Queen Thorn and asked what to do about her. Nile used her training and wits to her advantage, wrapping her tail around one of the guards ankles then flinging the other into the wall. Nile tried to fly once more but ended up being chained after stabbing three guards, injuring six, and killing one. Thorn ordered Nile to stop at once, but Nile just laughed for as she was chained everywhere except her snout. Thorn questioned Nile with Smolder at Thorn's side. Nile refused to talk and only answered a couple questions with ironic answers. When Nile was finally taken to the dungeon, she swiped the keys effortlessly from the guards but Nile needed to find out one more thing. Nile flew into the throne room and listened from above, thats when Nile figured out the puzzle pieces. When Nile was younger Strike had given Nile a journal from her real Mother's satchel, it was written in a strange code and Nile and Puncture had spent hours trying to figure out what it meant. Finally now Nile understood, the dragon in the desert had never been her Mother but her guard, Nile's real Mother was sitting right below her in the throne room. Nile flew down into the throne room met by guards spears, but Nile didn't even notice as she said the words aloud "Mom?" Thorn's eyes widened along with Smolders as they both glanced at each other then called the guards off. After hours of talking, Nile figured out that Smolder and Queen Thorn where her parents, and that the guard had taken her after someone broke into the nursery trying to kill Nile. The guards name was Chrome and she had died so that Nile could live. Nile flew to the Scorpion Den and told Strike who told Nile that she needed to go home, the two shared a long sad farewell even though it wasn't goodbye forever. Nile then told puncture and Weasel, they where both sad but encouraged Nile to go. Once Nile returned to the Palace, she dressed up in more jewels and walked around gaining bows of respect where ever she went, Nile however didn't enjoy this roll at all. Nile hated making important decision, attending all the royal duties, and just plain out being a Princess. Nile often sat in her room starring out the window and at night traveled into Weasel's,Puncture's, and Strike's dreams. Nile made her decision one night after talking to Puncture in one of his dreams. Nile wasn't ready to be a Princess, at least not yet. Nile told her parents the next morning at breakfast, and they agreed. Hugging their daughter Queen Thorn told Nile that she had a long time before ruling the Kingdom, and that Nile's friends needed her. Nile left for the Sandwing Palace as soon as possible and surprised everyone at the Scorpion Den. Soon Nile was back to normal and everything was as it should be. However, Nile couldn't stop worrying about the assassin who had killed Chrome, and wondered if he or she was still out there. After awhile Nile started to feel very uncomfortable and often left in secret to avoid being seen. Nile knew someone was following her but the main question was who? One day Nile was out in the desert alone searching for an underground spring when a masked dragon landed behind her. Nile knew it was Chrome's killer before Nile even turned around dagger drawn ready to strike a killing blow. Nile was more than ready for a fight, knowing that someone had been tracking her gave Nile an edge up in this battle. Nile twisted her talons inwards and waited pushing lower to the ground. The Killer charged running at Nile knives drawn, but Nile was expecting this and leaped into the sky throwing a bottle of smoke at the Killer as Nile landed behind the Killer. The Killer started to cough and splutter and ran any direction to get out of the poisonous smoke putting them on the opposite side of the smoke cloud with Nile on the other. Nile grinned knowing that the toxic gases would stun the killer, and with that Nile ran straight through the cloud and spun at the last second hitting the coughing and red eyed Killer across the face causing them to stumble backwards. Nile then leaped both talons extended and dug her talons into each of the Killer's shoulders. The Killer cried out pain as the impact brought both of them down, Nile pinning the Killer underneath her as the Killer's mask flew off. Nile raised the dagger high above her head ready to end this when Nile was knocked of the dragon. Nile spluttered sand out of her mouth and turned with a snarl ready to fight but instead saw Strike insert a sleeping dart into the dragons arm and put the dragon on her back. Nile snarled and ran up to Strike for once wanting to swipe Strike across the face. "What was that for! This dragon was trying to kill me!" Nile roared outraged and ready to strike. Strike just shook her head at Nile. "Nile this is my daughter." Strike answered calmly and walked away leaving a dumb struck Nile standing alone in the desert. Nile returned late at night and flew to her room secretly not wanting anything to do with Strike or Strike's daughter. Nile continued to leave early and return late, spending time with her friends and running errands but avoiding Strike at all costs. Finally Strike confronted Nile and forced Nile to sit along with Strike's daughter who was looking at her talons avoiding Niles hateful gaze. "Nile you can't just be mad at me for the rest of your life." Strike said bringing over Nile's favorite dish, fried salmon with mango juice and scorpion legs. "Oh really why is that! You lie to me about having a daughter, then try to win me over!" Nile roared gesturing to the food and pushed it all off the table. "Your daughter tried to kill me! Am I the only one concerned with the psychopath livening here!" Nile banged her talons against the table a fleed to her room. That night Nile wept into her pillow for hours, finally exiting her room for a late night snack. When Nile entered the kitchen however Strike's daughter was waiting their. Nile would've killed her but instead was convinced to talk instead. The next morning Nile knew everything and understood Cunning's methods but still doubting the dragons insanity. Turns out Strike had had three offspring with a brave Sandwing, and was helped by her brother Rattlier raise them. Sadly Strike's insane mother came and killed everyone Strike loved, except one daughter. Strike had assumed Cunning was dead but it turned out Cunning was actually raised by Strike's mother. Cunning finally killed Strike's mother and returned in search of Strike, but instead of showing herself Cunning killed everyone that looked like a threat to Strike, which unsettled Nile. Finally life went back to normal and after a while Nile started considering Cunning as a sister. Nile lived life happily and did everything she wanted including getting into trouble with Indra more than once, especially on their quest for the Scorpion Treasure. Later on down the road Puncture finally steps up and admits his feelings for Nile, which she obviously returns and the love birds finally get together. They plan to start a family of their own, but in good time. For now Nile is still living life with family, friends, and everything she could ever want. Abilities "I didn't miss your head! I just threw the dagger near it as a warning." ~Nile After training for years, Nile is especially skilled in combat. Nile doesn't even need a weapon to even out the battlefield. Nile loves the thrill of a fight especially when her claws sink into her enemies flesh. Nile is extremely skilled in Talon to Talon combat, or weapon combat either way Nile can pass it easily with flying colors. Her battle experience is advanced, and continues to grow range. Nile has fire breath like all Sandwings. Nile can easily control where she wants her flames to go but still isn't really trained in using it. All Sandwings have instincts on how to use fire, but Nile does use it to her advantage in unique ways. Nile has also learned how to pick chain locks with her tail. After being caught and locked in the dungeon so many times you pick up a thing or two. Nile simply slips the tip of her barb into the lock pressing a little amount of poison into it just enough for an oil like effect. She then twists and turns until it pops open and then she makes her escape. Nile also has learned from Strike and other Sandwings on how to bury herself in the sand as camouflage and warmth. Gallery 1509032984713.png|By Fen! I love her!!! Nile.png|By the amazing DragonDreaming!!! I really love the song! AHHHH! Nile.jpg|Ahhh By Selene!!!! Thanks! Sketch1511760436169.png|By the amazing Le!!! Thanks! C11F06E4-520D-48C7-B1F9-347F02D3A777.jpeg|Nile as a human! Ahhhhhhh! By my friend Book! Loaf it!!! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Content (CrazyNeonWolfx)